El asombroso secreto de Yuki o no
by RyU-nO-KeN
Summary: Shu-chan está aburrido...Yuki no le hace ni caso...Un objeto puede liarlo todo @.@...(mi primer fanfic o.oU)


El asombroso secreto de Yuki (...o no)  
  
-Mira, Shuichi, mañana debo entregar unos escritos, así que no quiero oírte en lo que queda de día. ¿Está claro?- interrogó el escritor, con ademán serio y la vista clavada en el pequeño cuerpo de mirada borrosa agarrado a su tobillo.  
  
-¡Yukiii! ¡Yo pensé que pasaríamos la tarde juntooos!- las lágrimas caían a borbotones, formando un charco de grandes dimensiones en la moqueta.  
  
Yuki suspiró levemente, y se aterró al recordar la anterior factura de las goteras del vecino. "Como esto siga así, deberé hacer horas extras...". Hizó un brusco movimiento con la pierna, taladrando la pared del pasillo con la cabeza de Shu-chan. Rápidamente, cerró la puerta, puso el pestillo, cerró varios candados, la aseguró con una barra y colocó el escritorio pegado a la puerta.  
  
- ¡Buaaaa! ¡Yukiii, lo has vuelto a haceeeeer!- lloraba Shuichi, aún clavado en la pared. Saltó al suelo y empezó a darle porrazos a la puerta de la oficina.  
  
- ¡Yukiiiii! ¡Yukiiiiiii!- gritaba a pleno pulmón.  
  
Detrás de la puerta, Yuki puso los ojos en blanco, y abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacando su "arma secreta" : unos tapones para los oídos. Cuando al fin perdió el contacto con la realidad sonora de su alrededor, esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y susurró "Perfecto...". Ahora podría finalizar tranquilamente el encargo.  
  
Finalmente, el hiperactivo muchacho que golpeaba la puerta se cansó de apalizarla (al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco tenía la culpa de sus contínuas disputas...además, seguramente Yuki usaba su "arma secreta", así que de momento era imposible conseguir nada por ese método...). Con las manos totalmente hinchadas, se sentó en el suelo y oteó su reloj de pulsera : las tres y media. Tenía tooooda una tarde y absolutamente nada que hacer. Era domingo, así que en NG no habría nadie. Hiro estaba en Kyoto con Ayaka- chan, y Fujisaki estaría ocupado con los arreglos de un nuevo single, "Seguro que Suguru también usaría una "arma secreta" para evitarme..." pensó triste y sarcástico.  
  
De pronto y después de mucho cavilar, un flash iluminó su cerebro "¡Sakuma- san! ¡Iré a llamarle!" pensó alegremente.  
  
Dentro del despacho, Yuki se había quitado los tapones. Cuando Shuichi estaba aburrido, era un peligro público, y prefería oír claramente cualquier alarma de incendios o sirena de policía, antes de morir calcinado o presa de alguna locura surgida de la intrigante (y en ocasiones desquiciada) mente de Shu-chan.  
  
Cesó el ruido del tecleo y agudizó el oído. El escritor había oído el "click" del teléfono del salón. "Un momento" pensó Yuki, "Nakano está en Kyoto...". Frunció el ceño y activó el "manos libres" del teléfono de la oficina, en un arranque de curiosidad y ( tal vez ) un ínfimo principio de celos. "A quién demonios estará llamando el maldito crío...?), pensaba, mientras mantenía los dientes apretados a la espera.  
  
Sonó el primer tono. El segundo. Tercer tono. Shuichi impaciente. Quarto tono. Quinto tono. Yuki con las orejas como pámpanos. El sexto tono. Un descuelgue.  
  
-¡Sakuma-san! - grito Shuichi emocionado. "¿Sakuma-san? ¿Ese pirado fan de los conejos rosas?" recordó Yuki, ya un poco alterado.  
  
"¡¡¡Ohha ^o^!!! ¡Soy Kumagoro! ¡Ni Ryuichi ni yo podemos hablar contigo en este momento, na no da! ¡Deja tu nombre y tu número de teléfono y te llamaremos enseguida que podamos! ¡Besitos y abrazos, na no da! ¡¡Ja ne Bye!!"  
  
Eiri observó perplejo el aparato, mientras una enorme gota se deslizaba por su nuca. "Maldito pirado..." pensaba cínicamente " ¿Es que no puede grabar un mensaje normal en el contestador?....".  
  
-¡¡ La li ho, Sakuma-san!! ¡Me encanta su contestador! En cuanto averígüe como funciona el de aquí, grabaré uno igual! ¡Espero verle mañana en NG! ¡¡Ja ne Bye ^o^!! -declaró Shu-chan, desbordante de alegría.  
  
Esto fue demasiado para Yuki. Cayó de espaldas contra la moqueta, mientras varios gotarones del tamaño de puños se deslizaban por su cabeza. Mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, resbaló con el charco de lágrimas que anteriormente había dejado Shuichi. Se quedó así algunos minutos, maldiciendo su suerte y pensando una manera de bloquear los mandos del contestador.  
  
Mientras tanto, Shu-chan vagaba por el salón. Miró el reloj. Tan solo eran las 3:55. Se había peleado un rato con el contestador automático, sin lograr nada productivo. Quizá después le preguntaría a Yuki. Miró afuera a la terraza. Un brillante gato negro se paseaba por la barandilla. Shuichi lo miró fijamente, con semblante serio. El gato hizó lo mismo, fijando sus rasgadas pupilas en los ojos violetas del cantante. Éste se iba acercando lentamente a la puerta de la terraza. El gato tensó su cuerpo.  
  
De pronto, Shuichi hizo una conocida postura y gritó " ¡¡¡¡Ultraaarayo!!!! ¡¡¡BIBIBIBIBIBIBI!!!.". El gato se asombró tanto que resbaló de la baranda, cayendo encima de los setos del vecino de abajo. "¡¡Uajajajajajaja!! ¡¡¡Has sido un rival muy débil!!!" decía Shu-chan con los brazos en alto. El gato seguía encima de los setos, con un gotarrón de proporciones astronómicas en su cabeza.  
  
Las cuatro. Shuichi aún no sabía en que ocupar tooodo su tiempo. Ya había acabado con un "enemigo", y no se le ocurría nada para matar el rato. Correteó un rato por la casa, y encontró su disfraz de plátano. "Ahora no me apetece disfrazarme T_T..." meditó aburrido, mientras lo recogía y lo plegaba en el armario."¡Ya está!" pensó triunfal "¡Aprovecharé para recoger la ropa, barrer y hacer un poco de faena de la casa! Espero que así Yuki no siga diciendo que soy un estorbo y que lo dejo todo tirado...".  
  
Se dirigió botando al lavadero, y ordenó todas las piezas de ropa, separando las de Yuki de las suyas. Recogió también todo aquello que estaba tirado por el salón y los pasillos : revistas, cómics, peluches, cd's, videojuegos, caramelos, y un largo etc. Con toda la colada lista y plegada, se encaminó al cuarto de Yuki para colocarla en los armarios y cajones.  
  
Shuichi se sentó en la cama, y con una mano deslizó el cajón de la mesilla de noche de Yuki hacia afuera. Ya iba a meter la ropa interior, cuando su vista se clavó en un objeto que permanecía dentro del cajón. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. Que rayos hacía una cosa así en el cajón de Yuki???  
  
En la oficina, Yuki se encontraba inquieto. Hacía rato que no oía las trastadas de Shuichi por la casa, y eso no tenía por qué significar algo bueno. Dejó de teclear, y abrió la puerta del despacho. Se encaminó a buscar a Shu-chan por todo el piso, y asombrado descubrió como todos sus trastos estaban correctamente ordenados. La verdad es que no había perdido el tiempo. Finalmente, lo encontró en su dormitorio.  
  
-Shuichi, se puede saber que...- Yuki se quedó callado de golpe cuando vió el objeto que Shuichi sostenía, mientras lo observaba con una mirada interrogante y los labios fruncidos en una mueca indescriptible.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....(esperemos...)...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Notas: Bue...que puedo decir...es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que no seas muy dur@, querid@ lector@...se agradecen reviews...críticas buenas y malas son bien recibidas (que no sean demasiado destructivas, si puede ser T___T). Mmm....la verdad es que Ryuichi es mi personaje favorito (después del gran K, claro está *o*), pero aún no he definido ninguna história que les venga bien...Yuki también estaría entre mis preferidos si no fuera porque se parece demasiado a mí ¬.¬'...ains, aún así, está como un tren...^o^. El próximo capítulo espero que esté después de vacaciones (si no me matan antes, @__@). En fins, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haber leído el fanfic completo...eso demuestra muchos puntos a tu favor (como por ejemplo, un estómago a prueba de bombas o.oU), espero que continues hasta el próximo...^o^ Nos leemos!! (se agradecen reviews T___T) 


End file.
